


Level-Headed

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Voltron Fics [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Sick Lance (Voltron), voltron sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Lance is really, really sick, and the team is oblivious.





	Level-Headed

**Author's Note:**

> For a lot of people on tumblr :)

There’s this thing, okay, and it’s called a cold. You get a gross, snotty nose, a cough, some sneezing, minor discomfort. That thing? Yeah, it’s also called the common cold. Emphasis on common. People work through colds every winter and fall, maybe spring or even summer. They come up, they happen, they go away. Simple and easy.

Lance has had his fair share of colds. He’d spend an hour too long swimming in the ocean outside his house, and the water would get too cold, and he’d end up just a little bit sick. A minor inconvenience more than anything. It’s completely and totally normal.

Now, Lance hasn’t gotten sick since he got to space. None of the paladins have, except Hunk with motion sickness and stuff, but that’s not exactly ‘sick’. It’s more of a bodily function at this point. 

Alas, all solitude must come to an end. Okay, but in Lance’s defense, he was fine when he woke up. No sweating, shivering, headache, migraine, none of that. Sure, he was a tad bit congested, but it was just that. A tad bit. Less than a little. 

Yeah, well, as he said before, all solitude must come to an end. 

Lance feels like crap. ‘Lance,’ you must be saying, ‘why don’t you tell the team? They’ll surely understand and let you rest.’ Well, my friend, here’s the thing. The team tends to, uh, overreact. Say “I’m sick” or “I’m hurt” and the entire team of defenders of the universe will spiral into total and complete chaos. Happened once with Keith, and it was like they were all Hunk when Lance got into a fight that one time. 

Two words to describe it: incoherent screeching. 

Imagine being in a room full of distressed pterodactyls. That’s the team when someone gets hurt during training or on off days. Getting hurt on missions is kinda the norm at this point. 

Wow, okay, back to the topic at hand. Lance feels like Kaltenecker at him, crapped him out, then stomped on him a million times. It’s only just after lunch, too, so he still has to endure afternoon training, dinner, debriefing, and cleaning his lion, which he promised Allura he’d do today back when he felt fine. Congested but fine.

Lance has always liked to think he’s been optimistic. He knows he can get through the next few days, sick or not. He’s gotten this far, which isn’t much considering he’s talking about being sick now. Ten seconds, that’s the saying, right? Get through ten seconds, and you can get through another ten seconds. He can get through ten seconds. 

Okay, so maybe–just maybe–ten seconds was a lot longer than Lance had originally thought. He got through training, dinner, and debriefing (barely, but he did it), but now, he has to clean a gigantic, metal lion without passing out. Blue keeps telling him to rest and wait until he’s better, but if there’s one thing Lance doesn’t do, it’s break promises like this. 

Lance gulps down air, feeling out of breath and dizzy. He knows this can’t possibly be a cold anymore, but does that stop him from slapping a sudsy sponge onto Blue’s paw? No. It does not, in fact, stop him. He relishes in the satisfied purring and rumbling come from his lion. It made him feel a little better, but not much. He leans over her paw to reach an out-of-reach place, only to straighten out, suddenly dizzier and more out of breath than before. One moment, Lance is closing his eyes to keep himself upright, and the next, air is rushing around him as the floor grows to look him in the face. 

Keith likes to think he’s the only paladin other than Lance that doesn’t totally freak out when someone falls with an injury. He keeps a level head, and he admires Lance for doing the same. Even Shiro freaks out most of the time. 

It’s not exactly easy to keep calm when you walk past the hangar only to find your best friend sprawled across the floor with a small puddle of blood next to his temple. For a moment, Keith thinks someone killed Lance or something, but his common sense returns, and he runs over. 

Lance’s breathing is labored, and sweat is literally dripping from his face. The blood is from him falling onto the floor and hitting his nose, probably breaking it. Keith winces, both because of the heat coming off Lance in waves and the fact that his nose is still bleeding, and he’s out cold. 

The team, as expected, freaks out. Keith didn’t tell them that Lance was sick (he was a little busy with getting Lance to the medbay and making sure he wasn’t brain dead or something), but they found him when Keith went off to get a few water pouches. 

Keith managed to calm them down, and they started to help rather than get in the way. Hunk and Coran managed to get an IV hooked up, Pidge made a thermometer, and Shiro and Allura did whatever Keith told them to, usually getting blankets and water and food goo for all of them. 

“His fever hasn’t gone down at all,” Shiro frets, pulling his hand away from Lance’s sweaty forehead. Keith worries his lip and paces for a moment as Pidge mutters out a ‘crap’.

“What is he even sick with? It came on so fast,” Hunk asks.

“Oh bull,” Keith interrupts. The team whirl around, almost in sync, to look at him. “He’s obviously been sick. Are you all blind?” The team gapes at him, and Keith takes that as a yes. “He was pale, slow, panting, and he barely ate all day,” he points out. “Does anyone pay attention?” 

Lance groans and mutters in his sleep. He whimpers, his brows furrowing in discomfort. 

“That’s not important right now. Lance has a fever of nearly 104, and we’re going to focus on that, but don’t think there won’t be a talk about this later,” Keith says, jabbing his finger at all of the team. They all look guilty, but Lance’s small whine sets them back into action.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is elsiemcclay, follow me there!!


End file.
